


Figured You Out

by slash_whump_addict



Series: Figured you out 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, PWP, Songfic, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a plan. It involves song lyrics, Dean and sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figured You Out

_Damn it_ , Sam! Turn that shit off!” Dean shouted, his frustrated voice reverberating around the confines of the Impala. Sam’s not-so-subtle smirk turned into a full blown grin as he reached over and knocked Dean’s hand from the radio with a sharp slap.

“’Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole!’ That’s the rule Dean, that’s _your_ rule!” 

Sam was doing this on purpose, the sneaky bastard. Dean was being played, they both knew it, but this time… _this time_ , Dean would be strong. He had a point to prove and God help him, he was going to prove it if it killed him. The problem was, that right now, there was a strong possibility it would kill him. Metaphorically speaking, of course!

Dean slowly let out a breath, trying to calm himself. He felt like his heart was about to break through his chest.  It was hot and sticky night, and the humidity was making him tired and irritable. They’d been driving for hours, and had barely seen another car, let alone a motel. On top of that, Sam was in the running for the most infuriating little brother award for, oh say, the 20th year running! He just wouldn’t stop with that _stupid fucking music_!

The lyrics of the song conjured up images Dean was trying not to think about, because thinking about them, and the effect they always had on him, meant Sam would win; and the older man was _not_ going to let that happen.

“I hate you, bitch!” he mumbled as he sank further into the passenger seat. All he could do was groan, and scrub his hand over his face as Sam’s triumphant laughter was drowned out by the increased volume of the music. 

 

  
* * * * *

No sooner had that one song finished, Sam rewound it and started all over again, with a wink in Dean’s direction. Some lyrics stood out more than others, and by the time the same song had played five times, the battle between Dean’s upstairs and downstairs brains, was won. He mentally kicked himself for letting Sam get to him _again_. He felt his devious little brother’s eyes on him, and slowly turned. He knew the smug grin that would be there, but still he couldn’t help looking anyway. He unconsciously tightened his jaw as he glared at his brother, who was indeed looking extremely smug. The grin got bigger as Sam’s eyes travelled to Dean’s lap – even in the moonlight, there was no mistaking the bulge he found there.

Sam laughed again, slowing the car and pulling off onto the nearest dirt road, where he shut off the engine. He turned his body to face Dean, leaning against the door provocatively. He again ran his heavy lidded eyes over Dean’s body, licking his lips before leaning forward to take Dean’s hand and place it over the bulge in his own jeans. The older man let out soft groan, his heart beating even more rapidly on feeling Sam’s hardness. Ha, score 1 for Dean – at least his brother must be frustrated as hell, too. Serves him right, the devious little shit!

Dean’s breath was coming in fast, shallow bursts now. He closed his eyes, determined not to look at Sam. The fucker knew Dean was beat, but that didn’t mean that Dean intended to let his brother know exactly how turned on he was. As far as Sam was concerned, he’d succeeded in getting Dean hot and bothered, and that’s all. There was no way he was going to give the game away now; that it was taking every ounce of self-restraint Dean had, not to throw his body onto Sam’s, and ravage him.

He felt Sam’s hand softly trail up his arm, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin, despite the stifling heat. The hand then began to skim over his chest, both men groaning as Sam’s thumb swept over a hardening nipple.

He was feeling light-headed now, even more so as he felt Sam lean towards him, so that his lips were inches away from the older man’s ear. “Listen to the words, Dean.” he said, in a voice deep and full of lust. “I know what they do to you.”

Sam’s warm breath on his tacky skin caused him to shiver. “ _Fuck_ , Sam. You’re a real bastard, you know that?”

“Oh yeah!” came the reply, before Sam leaned down to suck on his brother’s neck. He pulled back and quietly whispered the words that came from the stereo, emphasising certain ones that he knew would drive Dean crazy. 

Dean growled deep in the back of his throat as flashes of memories came flooding back to him…

 

_~ I like your pants around your feet ~_

Sam bent over the hood of the Impala, crying out in pleasure as Dean urgently pounds into him. Both so caught up in the moment that not a single item of clothing is removed, just pushed aside so they can feel each other, right fucking NOW!

 

_~ I like the dirt that's on your knees ~_

The faint patches of dirt on Sam’s perfectly pressed suit trousers, after a fast, sloppy and fucking _fantastic_ blow job he gave Dean, insisting he couldn’t wait the ten minute drive back to the motel.

 

_~ I like the way you still say please, while you're looking up at me ~_

Dean on his knees, waiting – no, _begging_ \- for Sam’s permission to let his big brother suck him dry.

 

_~ You're like my favourite damn disease ~_

The many times that their sheer lust and absolute love for each other washes over them, and they find the other so addictive, they can’t keep their hands to themselves.

 

_~ I like the freckles on your chest ~_

The way Sam almost worships the freckles on Dean’s entire body; licking, biting and kissing them at every opportunity, driving Dean crazy with want.  
 

_~ I like the way you like me best ~_

All the times they’ve made each other jealous by obviously flirting with other people; always leading to hot, sweaty sex with murmurs of “mine”, “yours and “always”.

 

_~ I love your lack of self respect, while you're passed out on the deck ~_

The way one or both of them flop onto the bed, unable or unwilling to move after a round of mind blowing sex, not caring that they’re covered in sweat, come, or both.

 

_~ I love my hands around your neck ~_

The way Sam clings to his brother, reluctant to leave even an inch of flesh not touching as while they slowly grind against each other, taking the time to worship each other’s bodies.

 

With these images in his head, Dean found he really didn’t care that much that Sam had won. What he cared about was re-enacting some of those memories as quickly as possible…

 

* * * * *

As Dean pulled the car back onto the road – there was no way he was letting Sam drive after pulling a stunt like that – he shook his head, and smiled over at his brother.

“I still can’t believe you thought it was a good idea to buy that album. I mean _Nickelback_ … who the fuck even likes Nickelback, man?”

Sam looked highly affronted. “ _I like them_! And why wouldn’t I buy it? Chad Kroeger is a lyrical genius!”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “ _A genius_? How do you figure? No wait, I’m not sure I even wanna know how your freaky brain makes that call!”

Sam’s face was deadly serious as he spoke, waving his hands as he did so. “He cuts the bullshit and gets right to the point, he sees what drives people!”

Biting back a laugh, Dean replied “What are you talking about? All I hear in their lyrics is about sex. Or fighting. Oh yeah, and oral sex, and then even more sex!”

Rolling his eyes, but with a slight smile, Sam said “You missed out the fucked up family part of it, too! Seriously, it’s like he’s writing about our lives in some ways man, it’s just weird.  I’ll say it again, Dean, the man’s a genius!”

“I suppose you think the title’s poetic or some girly shit like that don’t you?”

Sam flashed a beaming smile, dimples and all. “It’s not girly Dean, it’s apt. Even you have to admit that!”

Dean looked at the album cover and title. Shaking his head again, but unable to stop the grin spreading across his own features, he had to agree, it was very fitting - for them at least.

~~~ FIN ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://i623.photobucket.com/albums/tt317/spn_queen/Wincest/nickelback-the-long-road-2003.jpg) for the album cover, and [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpIFnTHXExE) for the song that inspired the fic! For the record, I absolutely **_adore_** Nickelback! :D So many of their songs make me think of Sam  & Dean, but only this one gave me porny plot bunnies! XD


End file.
